Bess Marvin (Undercover Brothers)
Bess Marvin is an American high school student from River Heights, best known for her friendship with amateur detective Nancy Drew. She and her cousin, George Fayne, often help Nancy on her cases. Bess is also friends with Frank and Joe Hardy, undercover agents for American Teens Against Crime (ATAC). Biography Rockapazooma attack Bess played an important role in stopping the Death Brothers' attack on the Rockapazooma rock concert, which she was attending with with friends George Fayne, Nancy Drew, and her boyfriend Ned Nickerson. Before the attack, Bess met Frank and Joe Hardy, two undercover agents who were sent to the concert by American Teens Against Crime, in anticipation of the Death Brothers threat. When Nancy Drew discovered who the Hardys were and that they were ATAC agents, Nancy, Bess, and George offered to help them. The Hardy brothers reluctantly agreed, and, in the end, it was a good thing they did. When the Death Brothers kidnapped young Deirdre Shannon, and held her hostage, on stage, in exchange for Kijani, the lead singer of Royal We, and a refugee from a small country in Africa which the Death Brothers work for, Frank Hardy formulated a rescue plan. Bess helped in the rescue by picking the lock of the backstage control room. Once inside, Frank got George Fayne to hack into the concert's sound system and turn the speakers to a near deafening volume. The noise from the speakers was so loud it immobilized the Death Brothers, and everyone else near the stage, letting Frank, who was know wearing earplugs, disarm the Death Brothers and rescue Deirdre.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour. Personality and traits Skills and abilities Bess is skilled when it comes to electronics, and mechanics.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 12. Physical description Bess is a good looking teenage girl, with blond hair, dimples, and a great figure.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 39. She is interested in fashon, and wears desighner clouthing.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 11. Relationships Frank Hardy Bess, like many girls, seems to be attracted to Frank Hardy. When they first met at Rockapazooma, Bess flirted with Frank, and was annoyed when another girl, Deirdre Shannon, tried to get his attention.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 129.. Joe Hardy Bess and Joe Hardy have both shown some romantic interest in each other. The first time Joe saw Bess at the Rockapazooma concert, he started flirting with her.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 32, 40. Later, after she, Nancy, and George learned about the Hardys involvement with the ATAC, and Frank and Joe ditched the girls, Bess was the one who pointed out to her friends that the Hardys probably did it to protect them.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour, page 159. Appearances :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Club Dread Nancy Drew Dressed to steal Nancy Drew Troubled Waters References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys